thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FireClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description FireClan lives in a dense forest. We are wily, brave, and peaceful. In battle, we are loyal, fearless, and fierce. Our main prey is mice, rabbits, voles, squirrels, and other small forest animals. Others we roleplay with *''Open'' *CloudClan *IceClan Members Leader: :Talonstar - large, handsome, muscular, young, pale ginger tom with forest-green eyes and long, hooked claws. He is brave, wily, kind around his mate and kits, fierce in battle, stubborn, loyal, and snappy. (Mate: Wolfspirit) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Blazepaw Deputy: :Badgerfang - large, sleek, black tom with white stripes going down his back and amber eyes. He is loyal, kind-hearted, and generous. (Mate: Firefrost) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Creakpaw Medicine Cat: :Willowclaw - fluffy pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is kind, loyal, and stubborn. (Feathernose) Warriors: :Bearfang - young, large, sleek mottled brown tom with hooked claws, snow-white teeth, and sharp yellow eyes. (Mate: Oceanbreeze) (Feathernose) :Flamefur - ginger pelted tom with amber eyes. (Flamefur) :Wolfspirit - beautiful, sleek, young, graceful gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws and sparkling dark blue eyes. She is loyal, brave, kind, stubborn, snappy, and can be aggressive to cats from other Clans. (Mate: Talonstar) (Wolfspirit) :Firefrost - flaming ginger fur with delicate white paws and sweeping, plumed, feathery tail and intelligent green eyes. She is clever and funny. She loves danger and taking risks. She is very friendly to any cat except those who have wronged her. (Mate: 'Badgerfang) (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Eelpaw :Windtail - pale ginger tom with swirls of black and white, and bright blue eyes. He is calm and collected. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Bravepaw :Bumblewing - handsome black and white tom who looks very much like his father. He is hyper and loves to sleep, as well. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Skypaw :Thistlepelt - dark gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. He is strong and wily, and fearless. (Mate: Sunpool) (Emberstar) :Darkfire - large, muscular, dark gray tom with a splash of ginger on his chest, a long, thick tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and loyal. (Mate: Breezefoot) (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Creakpaw - fleet-footed, beautiful, slender, soft gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, long legs, soft, short fur, and a pink nose. She is clever and level-headed, and takes pride in being the deputy's apprentice, but doesn't gloat about it. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Badgerfang :Bravepaw - large white tom with dark brown patches, a long, feathery tail, and large pale green eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Windtail :Skypaw - small, fluffy, blue-gray she-kit with black tipped ears, and icy-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Bumblewing :Eelpaw - slender, glossy black she-kit with a long tail, and dark blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Firefrost :Blazepaw - large, dark ginger tabby tom with a long, thick tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Talonstar Queens: :Oceanbreeze - slender, fluffy, mottled blue-gray she-cat with a paler blue-gray muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail tip, and hind paws, a delicate nose and beautiful blue eyes. (Mate: Bearfang) (Feathernose) :Sunpool - golden she-cat with creamy white spots, a pink nose, and blue eyes. She is shy, caring, and determined. (Mate: Thistlepelt) (Emberstar) :Breezefoot - small, lithe, pale gray dappled tabby she-cat with a long, thin tail, small paws, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and loyal. (Mate: Darkfire) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Featherkit - dusky gray she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes. She is shy, kind, and caring. (Daughter of Sunpool and Thistlepelt) (Emberstar) :Milkkit - creamy gold she-cat with splashes of creamy white and green eyes. She is clever and sometimes indulgent, but overall is a loyal cat. (Daughter of Sunpool and Thistlepelt) (Emberstar) Elders: :None ::::::::Cats Outside the Clan Loners: None Rogues: None Kittypets: None RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- The apprentices breathed in the scent. "It smells horrible!" Blazepaw meowed. --❄Wolfspirit❄ ''Merry Christmas!'' 08:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "To them, it smells natural. But yes, it does smell a little weird," Bumblewing told them. "Remember it. Now, we'll be going to the CloudClan border." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 19:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazepaw stretched his legs out. The cool morning breeze ruffled his pelt as he slid out of the den. He gave his pelt a few quick licks. "Blazepaw!" a cat called from across the clearing. He lifted his head, and gazed around the busy camp. It sounded as if it was coming from the nursery, so he stopped grooming his pelt and trotted across camp. He nodded respectfully as he passed Talonstar, his mentor. Inside, he could see Creekpaw cleaning out Sunpool's nest. "Badgerfang told me to tell you to help clean the nests," she explained. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 22:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ------ Sunpool was standing off to the side, and meowed, "The nursery will get clean a lot quicker if two of you help." Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 23:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blazepaw nodded in agreement. "I'll get Skypaw to come with me to get more moss," he decided. Leaving the den, he searched for the blue-gray she-cat. Unable to find her, he padded up to her mentor, Bumblewing. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Hi, Bumblewing," Blazepaw greeted the black and white tom. "What can I do for you, Blazepaw?" Bumblewing asked. "We don't know where Skypaw is, and we thought - that is, Creekpaw and I - the nursery would get done being cleaned out a lot quicker with three apprentices. I'm trying to find her so she can help us." "I don't know where she might be... why don't you and Creekpaw go out into the forest to find her? I believe I remember my brother saying he'd be taking out Bravepaw and Skypaw today for hunting practice," Bumblewing suggested. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 15:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans